


Unrequited Love

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Enrique Iglesias - Fandom, Pitbull - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull work together constantly on music. It isn't until recently that they realize that they have feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited Love Chapter 1

Enrique Iglesias was sitting in his house, thinking. He was thinking about his lover, Pitbull. He'd known Pitbull for a while now, but it wasn't only until recently that he'd started to feel something for the man. Of course, Pitbull flirted with him, but Enrique always thought of himself as straight, until he had wanted to kiss him.

****

 24 hours earlier

"Hey Pitbull, it's Enrique. I was wondering if you would like to collaborate on a song with me? It's called 'I like it'.  

"You know I will have to think about it...... Hell yeah!!! By the way, what is it that you like?"

"Shut up."

They hung up the phone and Enrique was feeling pretty good. 'I like it' was going to be a hit, he just knew it. Especially since his good friend Pitbull was going to collaborate with him. Enrique was extremely excited.

 Two weeks later, when they got together to work on the song, Pitbull was flirtier than usual. He continuously made that stupid 'What is it that you like Ricky? Eh? Eh? ' joke. It got really old, really fast. While they were in the booth, Enrique got really into the song. When he was jamming away, Pitbull rubbed up against him. Startled, Enrique stopped singing and stared at his friend in surprise.  He had only ever had girls do that to him, never a guy, let alone his best friend.

 "What's wrong?"

  "Why'd you do that?"

   "I thought you liked it," Pitbull said with a wink.

  "I liked the song, if that was what you meant."

  "What ever floats your boat, man. "

   Slightly irritated that his jamming was interrupted, Enrique frustratedly said, "How about we get back to the song?"

    They proceeded to do so and when Enrique got into the song, Pitbull didn't move up against him this time and for that, Enrique was relieved. They finished working for the day and parted. Pitbull thankfully didn't say anything to embarrass the Latino man.

    Enrique got into his car and drove on home, humming 'Hero' to himself.  When he reached his home, he took a seat in his favorite chair and picked up his journal. Actually it was the notebook he wrote alll his songs in,  but his true feelings went into all the songs he wrote. It was, in a way, an emotional release. For example, when he wrote 'Hero', he was really in love with a special girl, but he didn't want to scare her away, so into the journal his feelings went. But he was feeling mixed up now, and he wasn't sure where to go with that. For some reason, he really wanted to kiss Pitbull. Pitbull was rather attrac- 'STOP IT!!!' he mentally scolded himself.

  'This is your best friend and suddenly you want to kiss him just because he flirted a little bit with you? You're a dipstick!!' He continued to yell at himself. What was he going to do?

****

  Pitbull on the other hand, was silently humming his new song, 'Come and Go' to himself. He was seriously considering asking Enrique to duet with him and if he said yes, Pitbull could flirt more,  just because he could. Besides, the song needed something more. Maybe something along the lines of "I make him come"? Well, he liked that at any rate. Especially because he was starting to have feelings for Enrique. Pitbull always knew he was bi, but he was one hundred percent sure that Enrique was straight. He always sang about women in his songs, but perhaps it was just a cover. Pitbull proceeded to decide it was clearly a cover. And Enrique would be his.

****  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unrequited Love

Enrique was asleep. Fast asleep. God knew he needed it because it had been a day. He was unsure of how he felt about Pitbull. Pitbull was his best friend, not his lover. Well,  he'd figure things out. 

Pitbull couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Enrique was the first and only thing on his mind. Enrique and his pretty boy face. Pitbull really wanted him. It wasn't senseless flirting like he normally would do to others, like Usher or Ke$ha. They were nice people and all. But he truly wanted Enrique. He wanted him so bad it hurt. He decided to call Enrique tomorrow and ask him out.  Finally, he was able to sleep. 

The next day........ 

Pitbull picked up the phone and dialed Enrique's number. He was happy he picked up, but he was nervous at the same time too. He decided that he might really love Enrique. 

 "Hello?"

 "Hey.... Um....hi Ricky. It's me, Pitbull. Ummmmm, i uh had a question for you."

 "What kind of question is it?  You sound really nervous."

   God,  his voice was beautiful. 

 "Would you want to go out on a date with me tonight? I'm really attracted to you..... "

 "Sorry? Did you just ask me out on a date?  I'm straight man, " Enrique said rather unsurely. Enrique didn't know why he was saying what he was. Didn't just last night Enrique want to kiss him? Yes, but he didn't lean that way, did he? Maybe he should just say yes? 

 "Are you saying no?"

 "No. I think I'll tell you yes. Pick me up at six thirty?"

 "Sounds good. I gotta admit, I didn't think you'd say yes. I'll see you then."

 "I'll see you then." 

** They hung up and Pitbull was ecstatic. He was looking forward to tonight.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, let me know! Come check out my tumblr: we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more fandom related items :)


	3. Chapter 3

6:00 pm Enrique's house 

Enrique was extremely worried about what to wear. It made him sound like a girl, but he didn't care. He was worried about what to wear. But that was better than worrying about tonight. He didn't know why he said yes to the dinner tonight. Pitbull was his best friend for God's sake.  But perhaps tonight  could turn into something good and different. 

6:00 pm Pitbull's house 

Pitbull was rather excited. He was going out on a date with Enrique and it was going to be great. Absolutely fantastic. He had half an hour to go and then he could pick up Enrique. 

6:15 pm Enrique's house 

Oh Lord, fifteen minutes to go, then Pitbull was going to pick him up.  Oh boy he was nervous. He never used to be nervous before going out on a date. Did this mean that he was feeling something for Pitbull. He would admit though, he and Pitbull looked very  good  together. 

6:15 pm Pitbull's house

He had fifteen minutes to go. He was getting more excited by the minute. He was going to leave his house now so he wouldn't be late getting there. It only took about ten minutes to get from his house to Enrique's,  but it never hurt to be a little early. It was going to be a great night. 

6:25 pm Enrique's house 

Pitbull sat in his car outside Enrique's house, bracing himself to go get out of the car and ring the doorbell. He was suddenly very nervous. He decided to get out of the car now, he was never going to do so if he didn't get out now. 

Pitbull walked to the door and rang the bell. When Enrique answered the door, Pitbull was impressed with how Enrique looked. His hair was slightly messy, but he could pull it off. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a jacket over it. He looked schnazzy. Pitbull smiled and Enrique closed and locked the door behind him. They got into the car and drove to a very nice restaurant. 

"You look nice tonight," Pitbull commented. 

"Thanks," Enrique said with a shy smile. 

They continued on in a comfortable silence. When they did make it to the restaurant, Enrique and Pitbull were very impressed with the atmosphere of the restaurant as it was new. They walked in and were seated immediately. Enrique looked a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing. 

"Ricky, you can pretend we're just here as friends, if that makes you more comfortable with this," Pitbull said reassuringly. 

"You know i feel like we're in Brokeback Mountain, you're Jake Gyllenhaal's character and I'm Heath Ledger's character. You know when Jake was completely comfortable with the relationship but Heath was a bit wary of it," Enrique nervously pointed out. 

"It's a good thing I'm as hot as he is." Pitbull joked. 

Enrique just raised an eyebrow. Pitbull thought that was hot. 

"Oh, and stop calling me Ricky. It's Enrique. Enrique is sexier than Ricky."

Pitbull laughed and silently agreed. 

"Okay, Enrique.  Are you enjoying your dinner? I'm not, this food kind of sucks." 

"We should have had Mexican food." 

Pitbull laughed, really hard. Then he continued the conversation, "Don't you think that might have made us stereotypes?"

"No, because neither of us are Mexican."

"Good point. So I was thinking, do you want to be my significant other? That might be a little forward, but i think that we look really good together and I would very much like to be with you, as more than a friend. If that made any sense."

"Actually, I was thinking earlier today that I think we do look good together and i am attracted to you. I would also very much like to kiss you."

"I don't kiss on the first date. But if we go out again tomorrow, I may just kiss you."

"I'd like that. And to answer your question, I would love to be your significant other."

Pitbull smiled and said happily, "See you're not so much like Heath at all. You're actually saying yes. No hesitation."

When the night ended, sooner than either of them would've liked, they were officially a couple. Enrique sat in his favorite chair and picked up his journal and started to write a song. He decided it would be called, 'Tonight I'm Loving You'. He was a very happy man tonight. 

Needless to say, as was Pitbull. This relationship was going to work, he just knew it. 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I never posted this before. This was written for my best friend and now the rest of the world can see one of my first fanfics. Please leave me feedback. I like feedback :)


End file.
